


Dressed in Black

by tomlenson



Series: Larry Drabbles [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad Harry, dream - Freeform, larry wedding, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You found me dressed in black, hiding with a battered back.  Life had broken my heart into pieces."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor know anyone who is in or who have ever associated with anyone apart of One Direction/their team. This entirely fictional.
> 
> Enjoy.

Dressed in Black

  The look on Harry’s face as he stands watching his soon-to-be husband walking down the aisle could only represent the look of pure fondness and admiration.  Everyone around, all the family and friends sitting amongst themselves could describe the air around them as complete love.

  Everything was perfect, and if anyone asked Harry, Louis is perfect and deserves just that much.

  Just watching Louis walking towards him had his heart pounding a little faster than usual, the giddy feeling eating away at him felt so nice with the whole fact of knowing that in a matter of minutes Louis will be his.

  The boy looked so beautiful along his mother as they both made their way down the aisle right in the direction to Harry.  Jay already had tears in her eyes and smiling up at Harry, anyone could see how happy she is to be giving her son to him and no one else.  Jay has always loved Harry, treated him like he was her own child.  The day that Harry had asked Jay for her blessing in marrying Louis is still one of Harry’s favourite memories.

  Harry had called Charlotte up asking her if she could take Louis out for the day – a little brother/sister bonding time.  Of course Louis had been reluctant at first because ‘why the fuck do you want to hang out with _me_?’ but after a little bit of convincing from both Lottie and Harry, Louis gave in.  Still, before Louis was meant to go out, Harry had to sit through a good couple hours of complaining.  It was adorable, there was no denying that.  And besides, Harry distracted Louis just well before Lottie showed up.  Mind that, Lottie was not too pleased to walk into both Harry and Louis rutting against each other while panting hotly into each other’s mouth, and they were still clothed by the way.

  Harry had showed up at Jay’s home not too long after, the nerves eating away at him as he took each step towards the front door.  Without knocking, Harry let himself in, smiling wide when he was instantly greeting by the smallest kids.  Harry found Jay in the kitchen where he nearly scared her to death, but both laughed at it before they shared a hug.

  Harry always loved coming over to Louis’ old childhood home because of how lively it always is.  For a little while though, Jay and Harry just sat and talked, went over their lives with each other and gossiped shamelessly about Louis which lead one thing to another before Harry pulled out the ring.

  Harry held Jay while she wept both parties just so overwhelmed because Jay said yes and Harry may finally get to marry the love of his life.  But of course Jay had continuously asked what Harry had planned for the big night.  Excitedly, Harry explained his plan.

+++

  Over the next couple weeks, Harry had made plans for the day he finally popped the question to Louis.

  Harry had gone to Louis, telling him of the wonderful date night he had planned out for the two of them.  Louis knew not to ask questions because he knows he would never get it out of Harry anyways.  For Louis simply nodded his head in agreement, smacked a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek before turning his attention back to what is playing on the television.

  Later that night when their dinner has been long gone and sitting in between them is a chocolate cake, Harry knew that right now is the time, the time that will either make or break him and Louis, but something tells him that his fears should not be so strong.

  Looking up at Louis, confessing his love and all the great times that made him fall in love with Louis just a little more each time, how there is no one in the entire world that he could ever love as much as he loves Louis.

  Louis had cried before he said yes, panicking Harry just a little bit before he had jumped from his chair and latched himself to Harry.

  Those days are always going to be two of Harry’s more memorable days because those are the days that he was able to finally start a family with the man he loves.

  Now here he stands with Louis right beside him and everything is just so perfect; the rings finally sitting nicely on each of their fingers as they are brought closer to one another.  With the quiet announce of “ _you may now kiss the groom_ ”, Harry looks over to a smiling Louis, tears still in his eyes as he draws himself closer to Harry.

  But before their lips touch, the image dies out, burning right across Harry’s point of view.

  Harry wakes up with a start, sobbing uncontrollably, a scream erupting from the depths of his throat as his entire body shakes because not only is the spot beside him on the bed still incredibly cold, it’s the fact that it’s been like that for many years since the day Louis died.


End file.
